


gimme that gimme that ice cream

by squirrelhan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Child!Hyungwon, Child!Minhyuk, Children, Fluff, Hyunwoo is a hardworking father and he deserves more love, Ice Cream, Loud Minhyuk, M/M, Minhyuk is LOUD, Shy Hyungwon, Single Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyunwoo is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: hyunwoo is a single father with two sons.when a new ice cream shop opens nearby their house he falls in love with the owner of the shop, yoo kihyun.(the title is obviously from ice cream cake by red velvet)





	1. ice cream

It all started on a very sunny Friday. Hyunwoo waited on the schoolyard to pick his two sons up from school. Hyunwoo was a single parent. His wife left him with two sons about 2 years ago. His oldest son, Minhyuk, was 4. Hyungwon was 3. Living has been really hard since then for Hyunwoo. It's hard to put a smile on your face every time when you're broken and dead on the inside. It's hard to work 6 days a week to buy food for your kids. Many of Hyunwoo's friends suggested him to search a new girlfriend, but Hyunwoo is still too broken to search someone new. 

He snapped out his gaze when he heard a loud 'DADDYYY!!!' 

Minhyuk ran towards him and hugged his father. 'Hello sweetheart, how was school? where's Hyungwon?' hyunwoo asked, squishing Minhyuk's soft cheek. 'School was boring. I don't know where Hyungwon is,' Minhyuk said. He jumped from his left foot on his right foot. 

Two minutes later, his youngest son Hyungwon also walked out of the school. 'Hello daddy,' he smiled, hugging his father tightly. 'It's weekeendd!!!' Minhyuk yelled. Hyunwoo smiled. Minhyuk was always so bright and full of energy, while Hyungwon was the complete opposite with his shy personality. He loved his sons so much. 

'Are you guys ready to go? Daddy has a surprise because it's weekend and the weather is beautiful,' Hyunwoo said when they walked towards his car. Hyungwon tightly held his right hand and Minhyuk held his left hand. 

'A surprise? but daddy, can you afford that?' Hyungwon asked with big eyes while Hyunwoo placed him in the back seat of his car. Hyunwoo smiled. Hyungwon was a really smart kid. He was always concerned about his father. 'Of course, Hyungwon. I just want to give you two the best life possible,' Hyunwoo pressed a kiss on Hyungwon's forehead and checked if the seatbelts were on. 

'A new ice cream shop opened yesterday, close to the beach. And I wanted to eat ice cream with you two,' Hyunwoo explained when he drove to the beach. 'Yeeeeeeyyy!!!' the two kids yelled. Hyunwoo looked in his mirror and smiled. He loved seeing his sons happy. 

'I think I want vanilla or strawberry. Or mango. Or chocolate. Hyungwon, what do you want??' Minhyuk asked excitedly when the three walked towards the brand new shop. 'I-i want cinnamon,' Hyungwon said with his soft voice. 

It was a beautiful shop with soft and bright colors that immediately gives you vacation feelings. Hyunwoo looked at the prices, it was expensive. And he knew they had to eat cheap food for the coming days. But all he wanted, was making his sons happy. 

'Welcome to Yoo's Ice Cream, how can I help you?'. 

Hyunwoo looked up. a guy with light brown hair and a bright smile looked at him. He was so... adorable. hyunwoo never thought that a guy was hot but damn, this guy was hot as hell. Hyunwoo looked at his name tag. His name was Kihyun. He smiled a bit. Kihyun. What a beautiful name. 'I want vanilla! Oh, wait I want strawberry! Oh no, I can't choose daddy what should I do???' Minhyuk stressed. Kihyun smiled. 'What if you choose both?' he suggested. 

'B-but I can't afford that I'm so sorry Minhyuk,' Hyunwoo said. He felt so embarrassed to say that. He was embarrassed that his wife left him. He was embarrassed that he wasn't able to pay for two scoops of ice cream. 

'Oh..' Minhyuk looked at the ground with a sad pout on his face. Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo, and then at Minhyuk and Hyungwon, who hid behind Hyunwoo's body. 'No problem. i'll give you all a discount. You have to pay for one scoop and I'll give you all two scoops with whipped cream. is that a deal?' Kihyun smiled again and Hyunwoo felt that his cheeks were red. 'You can't do that. I'll pay for everything,' Hyunwoo said quickly and grabbed his wallet, but Kihyun grabbed his wrist. Hyunwoo swore he felt an electric shock through his body. 

'It's okay. Look at your sons. I know you want to make them happy. I don't do these kinds of things with a lot of customers. But you, you are special,' he said. Hyunwoo's heart beat in his throat. 'O-okay then,' he said. Kihyun smiled and let his wrist go. Hyunwoo paid for the ice cream. 

'Ooohhh this tastes really good!!!!' Minhyuk yelled. Kihyun laughed. 'Thank you. Every ice cream you see here is homemade. They are my grandmother's recipes,' he explains. 'You have a great grandmother!!' Minhyuk said. 'Thank you,' Hyungwon said shyly and waved. 'Thank you again.' Hyunwoo said. 'Noo, it's okay. enjoy your ice cream. I hope I'll see you again,' Kihyun said. Hyunwoo only smiled. but in his head, he said,

'Yeah, me too.'


	2. a new job

Three weeks later, Hyunwoo waited for his sons on the schoolyard, like he does every Friday. It's the only day that he can pick his sons up from school, so why would he miss that opportunity? 

He went to Kihyun's ice cream shop every Friday. Minhyuk and Hyungwon loved his ice cream and Hyunwoo loved talking to Kihyun. Even if he would talk to Kihyun for two hours, the younger would still listen to him the whole time and give good advice. When Hyunwoo explained everything last Friday, Kihyun gave him his phone number. 'To call or text me when you need my help', he said.

But Hyunwoo never expected to grow a crush on Kihyun in such a short period of time. But the boy was just so adorable and sweet that Hyunwoo couldn't stop thinking about him. His sons also really got along with Kihyun, by the way.

Hyunwoo snapped out of his gaze when he heard his phone ring. He knitted his eyebrows together when he saw it was his boss. 

Hyunwoo had two jobs. He worked as a waiter at a fancy restaurant, where he got paid a lot compared to his second job. His second job was packing things at the storage of a supermarket, where he worked in the weekend. Friday was his only free day. 

Hello, with son Hyunwoo?' Hyunwoo said. maybe his boss wanted him to work more or less? 

He smiled when Minhyuk ran towards him. He saw that his father was calling and held his mouth. Hyunwoo cuddled his son, but his happy mood totally changed when he heard what his boss said to him. 

His boss just fired him. 

'O-oh... ehm okay. b-bye,' Hyunwoo said. 'What's wrong daddy?' he heard Hyungwon's voice and saw his youngest son stare at him with big eyes. 'Everything is okay boys, let's get into the car,' Hyunwoo managed to pull off a fake smile. He knew Hyungwon would recognize his fake smile. 

'Daddy, can we visit Kihyun again today?? I want more of his yummy yummy ice cream!', Minhyuk asked with puppy eyes. Hyunwoo bit on his lip. 'But I really can't pay you guys ice cream today, but I saved enough money to make kim chi and sweet glazed potatoes tonight,' he explained, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. 'It's okay daddy. we can also play and talk with Kihyun without eating ice cream,' Hyungwon said softly. 

'Yes that's a good idea!! My little brother is so smart!', Minhyuk clapped in his hands. Hyunwoo thought about it. It's actually a really good idea from Hyungwon. 'Okay, then we'll do that,' he said and started his car. 

Hyunwoo heard his sons sing songs they learned at school, while he thought about the call from his boss again. He just lost his biggest source of income what means he's probably not able to afford gasoline for his car anymore. Tears swelled up in his eyes. Hyunwoo tried to blink them away. 

When they finally arrived at Kihyun's shop, Minhyuk ran towards the door. 'Minhyuk don't run!' Hyunwoo shouted and helped Hyungwon out of the car. 'Thank you daddy,' he said. 'No problem bub,' Hyunwoo patted Hyungwon's head and walked with him towards Minhyuk, who was trying to get the heavy front door open. 

Hyunwoo helped Minhyuk open the door and Minhyuk ran inside. 'Kihyun!!!' he yelled happily. 'Hey Minhyuk and Hyungwon! It's nice to see you again!! Hello Hyunwoo!' Kihyun said excitingly.

'I-is this new??' Hyungwon looked around and pointed at the counters behind him. Kihyun nodded. 'I decided to expand my shop a little bit. We have cakes, muffins, and coffee now too. Oh, and this is my new staff. Hoseok makes all of the pastries and Jooheon is the barista. And then we have Changkyun over there, who helps me with everything. He's still in high school,' he explained and pointed to the three boys who were standing behind the counters and the showcases full of delicious looking cakes. 

'Can we get you something? Hoseok updated his recipes and they taste so good. Would you like a carrot cake? I'm obsessed with it,' Kihyun asked Hyunwoo. 'I-i would love to, but-' Hyunwoo was tired of saying 'I can't afford this'. Kihyun sighed. 'Hyunwoo, I have to talk to you for one second. Changkyun, can you make a vanilla milkshake for these two boys and give Hyunwoo here a piece of carrot cake and a vanilla bean latte?' Kihyun asked. Changkyun looked at him and nodded. 'kihyun, you don't have to do this,' Hyunwoo whispered, but Kihyun shook his head. 'You deserve it,' he said and sat down on the blue couch. 'Take a seat.'

'Is something going wrong?' KIhyun asked concerned. Hyunwoo sighed. 'You remember I told you about that restaurant I work at? They fired me,' he said. Kihyun's jaw dropped. 'Noo...' he said softly. 'A-and I don't know what to do now because I'm not sure if I'm able to pay my rent next month and pay the gas bills and also care for Hyungwon and Minhyuk and-' Kihyun suddenly wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo. 

'It's going to be okay,' he said when he pulled back. 'H-how would you know?' Hyunwoo asked, wiping the tears from his red cheeks. Kihyun smiled. 'Because I just hired you to work here,' Kihyun said and Hyunwoo's eyes went big. 'K-kihyun you can't do that,' 

'Why not? I am the owner, I can hire who I want. Is it okay for you to work from Monday till Wednesday? Then you'll be free on Tuesday and Friday. I'll reimburse your travel costs,' Kihyun said. 'oh my god thank you Kihyun,' Hyunwoo hugged Kihyun. 'It's okay Hyunwoo. You're one of my best friends and you're in trouble so I want to help you,' Kihyun said and patted his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter feels really trashy in my opinion dsglksjg i hope you liked it!


	3. first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a small chapter, i'm sorry. i'll promise the next chapter is longer x

It was Monday and Hyunwoo woke up feeling a lot better. He felt his heart flutter a bit thinking about working with Kihyun. Happily, he woke his sons up and went downstairs to make breakfast for the boys. 

'Goodmorning!' he said brightly when Hyungwon walked into the living room, still sleepy. In his right hand, he held his stuffed animal. It was a bunny his mom gave him when he was born. It's the only thing Hyungwon has that reminds him of his mother. Hyunwoo didn't know if Hyungwon knew it was a present from his mom. 

'Daddy is happy today, what is going on?' Hyungwon asked with his big eyes. Hyunwoo smiled. 'Daddy got a new job, Hyungwonnie. I'm going to work at Kihyun's ice cream shop now,' he explained. 'KIHYUN'S ICE CREAM SHOP???' Hyungwoo laughed, that was Minhyuk. His oldest son was a morning person, always really excited and full of energy in the morning. 'Yes!' Hyunwoo said. 'Ooohh, can you ask Kihyun if he can bring us ice cream???' Minhyuk asked, taking a sip from his tea. Hyunwoo smiled and patted Minhyuk's head. 'I'll ask him,' he said. 

After bringing his sons to school he headed off to his work. He was pretty excited, this felt like a new start. A new chapter in his life. It felt like he could finally leave that nasty divorce behind. He arrived at his work with a bright smile on his face. 

'Hey Hyunwoo!' Kihyun smiled when Hyunwoo opened the door. 'Hello Kihyun,' Hyunwoo answered, feeling his cheeks become a bit red. 'We're opening in an hour. Changkyun is going to show you how everything works,' Kihyun said and pointed at Changkyun who sad at one of the tables for the customers. The younger boy smiled at him. 

Great, Hyunwoo thought, not a tour through the shop from Kihyun, this is already embarrassing enough. 

Changkyun quickly explained to him how every machine worked, how he had to make perfect scoops, cappuccinos and more. But he noticed that Hyunwoo was clearly somewhere else in his mind. 'Are you okay?' Changkyun asked, holding Hyunwoo's apron with a logo of Kihyun's shop on it. Hyunwoo sighed. 

'I-it's just... I want to be a good father to Minhyuk and Hyungwon. They literally deserve the world. They are so sweet and I feel like I am not giving them a happy childhood,' Hyunwoo explained and sighed again. Changkyun smiled at him. 'It's going to be okay. Kihyun is the nicest boss you can have,' he said and placed his hand on Hyunwoo's shoulder. The older man sighed and nodded. Changkyun was right. 

It was going to be okay.


	4. a new home

Hyunwoo came home that night, the first time not exhausted from work. Wonho gave him a bag of self-made chocolate chip cookies for Hyungwon and Minhyuk. Hyunwoo said he didn't want to take it, but Wonho pushed the bag in his hand and said that he deserved it. 'Leave some for yourself, by the way, this is my best selling recipe.' he said. 

So Hyunwoo made hot chocolate and waited until the school care brought his sons home. He smiled when he heard the doorbell ring. 'Hello daddy!!!' Minhyuk screamed and wrapped his arms around his father. 'Hello, how was school?' he asked and thanked the woman for bringing his sons home again. 

'Ohh it was a bit boring! But I made a really beautiful sand castle with a girl and another boy destroyed it and I was sad and- Are those chocolate cookies??' Minhyuk ran towards the dinner table, seeing three cups of hot chocolate and the chocolate chip cookies on a plate. 'Yes, Wonho gave them at me today. As a present,' Hyunwoo explained. 

'They're delicious!' Hyungwon said happily, his mouth filled with cookies. After drinking tea and hearing Minhyuk's endless stories about school, it was time for the boys to sleep. 'Daddy can you brush my teeth??' Minhyuk asked. 'Minhyuk you're a really big boy, you can brush your teeth by yourself.' Hyunwoo said and grabbed Hyungwon's toothpaste. 'Open wide Hyungwonnie,' he said and started brushing Hyungwon's teeth. 

'But why doesn't Hyungwon have to brush his own teeth?' Minhyuk pouted angrily. 'Hyunwon is younger than you. Now, be a good boy and brush your own teeth. Otherwise, I won't tell you a bedtime story.' Hyunwoo said. Minhyuk sighed but did what his father said to him. He couldn't fall asleep without a bedtime story. 

An hour later, the boys were finally sleeping. Hyunwoo plopped on the couch, sighing. Finally some time for himself. He reached the remote control from the TV but thought about the already high electricity bills. Maybe it was better to read a book. 

Hyunwoo sighed. He thought about what Changkyun said that afternoon. He hoped it was going to be okay and he hoped that there was going to be a day where he could turn on the TV without thinking of the electricity bills. 

~ 

Three weeks and a lot of free bags of pastry and ice cream from Wonho and Kihyun later, Hyunwoo arrived at his work again. He looked exhausted. Kihyun saw it directly. 'Hyunwoo are you okay? You have really dark bags under your eyes,' Kihyun asked worriedly. Hyunwoo sighed. 'Can we talk about this on another place? It's uhm... a bit private,' he said. Kihyun nodded and the two men walked to the stockroom. Hyunwoo loved the smell of the stockroom. It smelled like sweet pastry and fresh ice cream. 

'Tell me.' Kihyun sat down on a chair and waited until Hyunwoo started to talk. 'I-i can't pay the rent anymore Kihyun. They're going to evict us tomorrow and I don't know where to go. I have so many debts and I don't know if I am able to pay them all back before I die.'

Kihyun's eyes became big. 'E-evict you? Hyunwoo, for how long do you know this?' 

'Since Friday last week. I tried everything to stay in our house for a little longer, but I've run through everything.' Hyunwoo stared at the ground, he felt tears welling up in his eyes again. Suddenly, Kihyun pulled him in a big hug. 'Have you told Hyungwon and Minhyuk about this?' he asked. Hyunwoo shook his head. 'I-I don't know how. Fuck, I'm the worst father in the entire universe.' 

This time, Kihyun shook his head. 'You're not. You're trapped in a very difficult situation and I totally understand you. Come, we're going to your home and pack your stuff,' he said and placed his hand on Hyunwoo's shoulder. 'W-what??' Hyunwoo asked, very confused. Kihyun smiled. 

'You're going to stay at my home. You, Hyungwon and Minhyuk.'


	5. kiss kiss with kihyun

'Is it okay if you sleep in my bedroom?'

Hyunwoo looked around. Kihyun had a nice bedroom. He owned a pretty big kingsize bed and the walls were painted in a light blue color. 'S-sure, why not. I can't even believe you want us to stay here,' Hyunwoo said. Kihyun looked at him and smiled. 'Hyunwoo, as I told you before, you are my best friend. And Hyungwon and Minhyuk are the sweetest kids I've ever met. I want you and your kids to be happy,' he said and Hyunwoo blushed. 'Thank you,' he mumbled.

Kihyun laughed and patted Hyunwoo's shoulder. 'Let's unpack your stuff and get the kids from school,' he said and walked away, leaving Hyunwoo in the bedroom. His cheeks were burning like crazy. Get the kids from school. It sounded like-

Hyunwoo knitted his eyebrows together and shook his head. He knew it. He knew he was in love. But he was scared. Scared that the past would happen again. He knew Kihyun was one of the nicest people he had ever met, but so was his ex-wife. He didn't want someone to break his heart again.

'Hyunwoo, are you coming?'

'Yes!' Hyungwoo said and walked downstairs. Kihyun was in the living room. It took them a whole day to move all of the stuff to Kihyun's house, even though Hyunwoo didn't own a lot of personal stuff.

'How long do we have left before the school ends?' Kihyun asked. Hyunwoo looked at the clock on the wall. Everything in Kihyun's house was so luxe, compared to him. He had a big flatscreen TV and even his clock looked way more expensive. '30 minutes,' he said and smiled.

~

'Why am I nervous?' Kihyun said when he waited on the schoolyard with Hyunwoo. It was raining and the two stood close together under a big umbrella. Hyunwoo smiled. 'You shouldn't,' he said. 'But those mothers are looking at us,' Kihyun whispered and pointed with his chin to a group of mothers on the other half of the schoolyard. Hyunwoo looked at them. 'They always stare at me,' he said and smiled when he saw Hyungwon running towards him and Kihyun.

'It's raining daddy!' he said and wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo. 'I know baby, it's cold. Why didn't you close your jacket?' he asked and squatted to close Hyungwon's jacket. Hyungwon saw Kihyun and his eyes went big. 'Daddy, w-what is Kihyun doing here?' he asked and looked at his father. Kihyun smiled. 'Daddy and I will explain it later,' he said. Hyunwoo smiled and nodded.

'DADDYYYY!!!!'

'Oh, there we have Minhyuk,' Hyunwoo laughed. Minhyuk ran towards them. 'HEY KIHYUN!! What are you doing here? Are we getting more ice cream??' Minhyuk asked excitedly. Kihyun smiled but shook his head. 'No, but you are staying at my house from now on and daddy too,' he said. Hyungwon frowned, but Minhyuk smiled. 'Oohh, just like a big sleepover??' he asked. Kihyun laughed. 'Yeah, something like that. Well let's go to the car, it's cold outside,' he said and took Minhyuk to the car.

'Daddy can I ask you something?' Hyungwon said and looked at Hyunwoo. 'Yes, baby?' Hyunwoo asked. 'Does daddy want to kiss kiss with Kihyun?'

Hyunwoo swallowed. Even his own son saw he had a crush on Kihyun. 'Eh, let's get into the car, shall we?' he said. Hyungwon smiled and nodded. He followed his father.

~

'Ohh the TV is so big!!!' Minhyuk said when he walked into Kihyun's living room. 'Do you guys want to watch something?' Kihyun asked. Minhyuk and Hyungwon looked at each other. 'It is okay, I promise. I'll put on Spongebob,' Kihyun said and grabbed the remote. Hyunwoo smiled when he saw his sons watching Spongebob on the TV with big eyes. They looked so happy.

'Thanks again,' Hyunwoo said to Kihyun. Kihyun shook his head. 'Stop saying thank you. Kids, shall I bake cookies?' Kihyun asked. 'Cookies?? Can we help??' Minhyuk asked. Kihyun laughed. 'Of course,' he said. 'Yayy!!' Minhyuk and Hyungwon ran towards the kitchen. Hyunwoo smiled.

'Do you want to mix the dough, Hyungwon?' Kihyun asked and looked at Hyungwon. He nodded shyly. 'Do you want to help too, daddy?' Minhyuk asked. Hyunwoo smiled but shook is head. 'Daddy is a bit tired.'

Hyunwoo sat down on a chair in de kitchen and looked how Kihyun baked the cookies with his sons. It was very clear Kihyun loved Hyungwon and Minhyuk a lot. 

'Kihyun, you are way better than our mommy,' Minhyuk mumbled when Kihyun put the cookies in the oven. 'Awhhh thank you Minhyuk,' Kihyun smiled and blushed. 'C-can you be our new mommy?' Hyungwon asked with puppy eyes. Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo with wide eyes and red cheeks. 

'I-I'll think about that.'


	6. a new daddy

Hyunwoo and Kihyun brought the kids, like Kihyun would call them, to bed together. It gave Hyunwoo a weird but happy feeling. A feeling he never wanted to go away. Yes, he was so in love with Kihyun. He wanted to be with him forever. But there was something that was holding him to make the next move. 

'Ah, they're finally sleeping,' Kihyun plopped on the bed, next to Hyunwoo. The elder smiled at him and nodded. He lay his book on the nightstand. 'S-should we just sleep? We have to work tomorrow,' Hyunwoo said when they looked at each other for ten awkward seconds. 'O-oh, that's fine,' Kihyun said and turned the light off. Hyunwoo wanted to pull the covers over him when he heard Kihyun ask him something. 

'I know you wanted to sleep but c-can we talk about what Minhyuk said this afternoon?'

Hyunwoo's eyes widened and he turned around. 'W-what?' he asked. 'Y-you know what I mean,' Kihyun mumbled. He glanced at Hyunwoo, who bit on his lip. His head was flooding with things he could say, but nothing was really coming out of his mouth. 

'I-I can't do this right now, I'm so sorry Kihyun. Everything that happened between me and my ex-wife... It still haunts me. I thought she was the sweetest woman. We had kids together, a lovely dog, but suddenly she left and I stayed behind with Hyungwon and Minhyuk and a broken heart. That broken heart never healed. I don't know how to heal it. Trusting people is hard. I trusted her. But she let me down. Loving people is even harder than trusting them. I'm sorry Kihyun,' Hyunwoo said and looked down. 

Kihyun grabbed his hands. 'But I know how to heal your heart,' he said and stared into Hyunwoo's eyes. The elder swallowed. 'Please, you can trust me. I'll be there for you until you die. I'll dry your tears and take care of Hyungwon and Minhyuk when you can't take care of them. I'll love you,' Kihyun pleaded and glanced at Hyunwoo's lips for a second. 

Hyunwoo swallowed again and before he knew it, Kihyun's lips were on his lips. Startled, he pushed Kihyun away. The younger man looked at him with wide eyes. 'I'm sorry Hyunw-' 'Ssh,' Hyunwoo whispered and pressed his lips on Kihyun's. He pushed Kihyun on the bed and wanted to move to his neck-

'Hyungwon Hyungwon look!!! We have a new mommy!!!'

There was Minhyuk, jumping in the doorway. 'Wha?' Hyungwon shuffled to his older brother, his turtle plushie in his right hand. 'Kihyun is our new mommy!!! I saw them doing kiss kiss!' Minhyuk yelled. He started to sing 'We are the champions' and did some kind of victory dance. Hyunwoo laughed. 'I-Is Kihyun hyung really our new mommy?' Hyungwon asked. He walked towards his father and looked at him and Kihyun. 

'Yes,' Kihyun and Hyunwoo said. Kihyun smiled. 'Ahhh!! Yeess!!!' Minhyuk didn't stop yelling and ran towards Kihyun. 'Thank you thank you thank you Kihyun hyungie!!! Can we call you mommy now??' he asked. Kihyun laughed. 'Well, I think that daddy fits me better. I am a man too just like your daddy, you see,' he said. Minhyuk was silent and his face resembled the Pikachu meme. 'Ohhh...' he mumbled. 

'Then we have two daddies!!' Hyungwon said and clapped in his hands. 'Daddy...' he said and pointed towards Hyunwoo and Kihyun, 'and daddy!'

Hyunwoo smiled. 'But kids, it's late already. You have school tomorrow, it's time to sleep,' he said. 'Ahh daddy... can we sleep here? For one time??' Minhyuk asked and pouted. 'Why not,' Kihyun laughed and made space for the two boys. They giggled and crawled next to Hyunwoo and their 'new daddy'. 

'You are the best new daddy I could ever imagine,' Minhyuk said and crawled against Kihyun. He closed his eyes and fell asleep again. Kihyun smiled at him. 'I'm also happy to be your new daddy, Minhyuk,'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so SORRY for not updating and this chapter is short ahhh where is my inspiration-  
> but hyunwoo and kihyun are finally together KDSLDSJG


End file.
